creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Knochenwald: Motel
Susanne hatte sich ordentlich in Schale geworfen. In ihrer Zeit als Musikredakteurin war Understatement eher ihr Ding gewesen und seit sie die Managerin – und willfährige Sklavin – von Knochenherz war, hatte sie sich nie groß um ihr Äußeres gekümmert. Nun aber lagen die Dinge anders. Ihre dunklen Götter verlangten von ihr, einen wahren Anhänger ihres Prinzips zu finden. Und wer eine Maus fangen wollte, brauchte einen Köder. Also hatte sie ihr Haar schwarz gefärbt, ihr Gesicht bleich und ihre Lippen schwarz geschminkt und ein langes, schwarzes Spitzenkleid angezogen, unter dem sie praktisch nichts trug und bei dem sie besonders darauf geachtet hatte, dass es ihre Brüste optimal zur Geltung brachte. Dann noch genau die richtige Art von Parfum aufgelegt – betörend, würzig und geheimnisvoll – und schon konnte die Jagd beginnen. Sie ließ ihren Blick kurz durch den Metalclub streifen, den sie sich diesmal ausgesucht hatte. Harte Gitarren und Schlagzeugrhythmen massierten ihre Ohren und erinnerten sie kurz an die Zeit, wo Konzertberichte und CD-Rezensionen ihr Leben gewesen waren. Nun aber verabscheute sie jede Musik, die nicht von Knochenherz stammte. Ein Kerl nach dem anderen fiel durch das kritische Raster ihres Verstandes. Sie waren zu fröhlich, zu weich, zu normal, zu lieb, zu wenig klischeehaft, zu unwürdig. Doch endlich entdeckte sie in der Nähe der Bar den idealen Kandidaten. Groß, extrem dünn, kalkweiß geschminkt und von Kopf bis Fuß in Leder und Nietenarmbänder gekleidet. Er trug ein T-Shirt von einer Band, die sie nicht kannte und deren Logo sie nicht entziffern konnte, auf der aber Jesus Christus von zwei Dämonen in Stücke gerissen und dabei von einem dritten gevögelt wurde, während ringsherum schreienden Menschen von kleineren Dämonen die Haut abgezogen wurde. Viel wichtiger als dieser Tand aber war seine Ausstrahlung. Sein Mund war zu einem finsteren Strich zusammengepresst, seine Augen versprühten eine fast greifbare Misanthropie und alles in allem machte er den Eindruck, in seiner Freizeit am liebsten rohe Babys zu fressen. Mit selbstbewussten Schritten ging sie auf ihn zu, wobei sie darauf achtete, selbst ebenfalls mürrisch, aber dennoch interessiert auszusehen. „Was willst du?“ fragte er barsch. Seine Stimme war wie spröder, geschwärzter Stahl, der in flüssigen Stickstoff getaucht worden war, auch wenn sie – anders als bei ihren Göttern – immer noch einen Hauch dieser störenden, menschlichen Wärme besaß. Nicht viel davon. Aber etwas. „Vielleicht jemanden zum Ficken.“ sagte Susanne ohne Umschweife. Sie hatte so eine Ahnung, dass sie mit Romantik bei ihm nicht weit kommen würde. Er sah sie vollendet arrogant und herablassend an, auch wenn man die Lust in seinen Augen deutlich sehen konnte. „Vielleicht? Wenn du nicht weißt, was du willst, kannst du dich auch VIELLEICHT selbst ficken.“ sagte er böse. Suanne blieb unbeeindruckt. Menschen konnten sie nicht verletzen. Zumindest nicht emotional. „Ich weiß, was ich will!“ sagte Susanne selbstbewusst und griff dem Mann, ohne zu zögern, in den Schritt. Er war offensichtlich gut bestückt. „Und wie ich das weiß. Allerdings gibt es da eine Bedingung?“ „Eine Bedingung? Hälst du dich etwa für so attraktiv, dass du Bedingungen stellen kannst?“ sagte er eisig, jedoch mit einem erregten Zittern in der Stimme. „Ich BIN so attraktiv. Und sogar noch attraktiver. Ich bin die verdammte Erfüllung all deiner kranken Fantasien. Deshalb will ich, dass du mit mir kommst und wir es an einem Ort tun, den ich auswähle. Entweder du bist ein Mann und kommst mit mir oder ein feiger Schlappschwanz. Dann bleibst du eben hier und kriegst blaue Eier. Deine Entscheidung.“ Als sie sein verblüfftes Gesicht bemerkte, setzte Susanne nach. „Es ist ein einmaliges Angebot. Ein lohnendes Angebot. Und es gilt so lange, bis ich den Raum verlassen habe.“ Sofort drehte sie sich um und ging. Gleichzeitig zählte sie im Kopf mit. 3… 2… 1… „Ich komme mit.“ sagte der Mann und packte dabei grob ihre Hand. Susanne lächelte. Männer waren so leicht zu verführen. Da machte selbst der hier keine Ausnahme. Aber dennoch würden ihre Götter mit ihm zufrieden sein. Sehr zufrieden. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Club. ~o~ Unglaublich, dachte die Frau, die sich selbst nur „Albenmaid“ nannte und ihren Geburtsnamen schon fast vergessen hatte, wütend, während sie kurz nach dem Schlussakkord des Songs die Tanzfläche verließ. Da geht man einmal eine Runde headbangen und schon wird einem der Kerl von irgendeiner Schlampe weggeschnappt. Sie war genauso schlank und fast so groß wie ihr Freund, der auf den Namen „Nemesis“ hörte, hatte allerdings hellblondes, extrem langes und beinah weißes Haar und steckte ebenfalls in hautengen Lederklamotten. Ihre Fingernägel hatte sie so gefeilt, dass sie scharf und spitz wie Messer zuliefen, und gerade stellte sie sich vor, sie der Unbekannten in die Halsschlagader zu rammen, bis ihr Blut stoßweise daraus hervorquellen würde. „Niemand.“ sagte sie laut, wobei der nächste Song begann und ihre Worte übertönte. „Niemand klaut mir meinen Kerl!“ Mit schnellen Schritten drängte sie sich durch die Menge in Richtung Tür, um Nemesis und der Unbekannten zu folgen. Sie hatte schon oft darüber nachgedacht, wie es sein würde, einen Menschen zu töten. Sieht so aus, als wäre nun die Zeit gekommen, es herauszufinden. ~o~ Die Zugfahrt war ohne jeden Zwischenfall verlaufen. Da die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit allerdings ziemlich an ihren Nerven gezehrt hatten und sie Lucy möglichst erholt gegenübertreten wollten, hatten sie sich auf halber Strecke dazu entschieden, sich ein Hotel zu nehmen. Nun sollte man eigentlich meinen, dass Düsseldorf genügend Hotels zu bieten hätte, und das traf im Grunde auch zu. Allerdings waren die Preise über Nacht regelrecht explodiert. Die Stadt gehörte im Moment zur sogenannten „Grünen Zone“und lag damit in einem Bereich, wo man bisher weder Untote noch Maden oder Madenkinder zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Entsprechend groß waren die Flüchtlingsströme aus den anderen Städten und Bundesländern, und da der Geschäftssinn in Krisenzeiten naturgemäß besonderen Auftrieb bekam, waren die Preise dramatisch gestiegen. Dennoch zahlten die Leute sie. Zumindest die, die es sich leisten konnten. Das einzige „Hotel“ in Bahnhofsnähe, in dem sie noch unterkommen konnten, war ein total heruntergekommenes Motel. „Was wollt ihr?“ fragte eine ungepflegte Frau Ende Fünfzig mit einer beeindruckenden Warze, einem sauertöpfischen Ausdruck und einer Zigarette im Gesicht, als sie den winzigen Eingangsbereich des schäbigen Gebäudes betraten, in dem es durchdringend nach Nikotin, Bier, Urin und Erbrochenem roch. „Dass du dich in eine hübsche Frau verwandelt und dieser Müllhaufen in ein Hotel.“ murmelte Gera. Zum Glück schien die Frau ihn nicht richtig gehört zu haben. Sie sah nicht aus, als würde sie diese Art von Humor verstehen. „Was?“ krächzte sie. „Wir brauchen vier Doppelzimmer. Sind noch welche frei?“ fragte Jonathan höflich, bevor Gera seine Beleidigung wiederholen und die Situation noch unangenehmer machen konnte, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Sie hatten sich zuvor darauf geeinigt, dass Hexe und Davox sowie Gera und Jonathan sich jeweils ein Zimmer teilen würden. Die beiden Knochenzombies, die sich Mühe gaben, unauffällig auszusehen, und deren Gestank glücklicherweise in dieser Umgebung nicht weiter auffiel, würden ihr eigenes Zimmer bekommen. Bianca hatte ebenfalls darauf bestanden, ein eigenes Zimmer zu bekommen. Sie musste über vieles nachdenken. Die Frau sah die Gruppe mit einem unfreundlichen Lächeln an. „Sicher, dass ihr vier Zimmer braucht. Reicht nicht auch eins? Ihr seht aus, als würdet ihr einen Porno drehen wollen. Einen von der kranken Sorte. Wäre auch nicht das erste Mal in diesen Schuppen.“ Ihr schmieriges Lächeln wurde breiter. „Vier Zimmer.“ bestätigte Hexe und verkniff sich dabei einen bissigen Kommentar. „Wie ihr meint.“ erwiderte die Frau und wirkte dabei etwas enttäuscht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gehofft, heimlich den vermeintlichen Dreharbeiten lauschen zu können. Oder zuzusehen. Sie tippte etwas in ihren nikotingelben Uralt-PC, der wahrscheinlich noch mit Windows 3.11 lief. „Sind noch welche frei. Nicht die Premium-Zimmer. Aber ihr seid ja auch keine Premium-Gäste.“ Sie lachte trocken. „Wie viel?“ fragte Hexe nun doch etwas genervt. „Seid ihr Parteimitglieder?“ Hexe und auch die anderen wusste genau, welche Partei sie meinte. Trotz ihrer eigenen Schwierigkeiten hatten sie unterwegs die Nachrichten auf ihren Smartphones verfolgt. Sie meinte garantiert die „Chance für Deutschland“, deren radikalerer Flügel jetzt die Macht im Land gewaltsam übernommen hatte. „Nein!“ sagte sie entschieden. Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. „Euer Pech. Für Gutmenschen und Volksverräter kostet es extra.“ „Wie viel?“ wiederholte Hexe zischend. Die Frau nannte ihren Preis. ~o~ Das Motel war eine Katastrophe. Das einzige Bad befand sich im Flur, die Zimmer stanken nach Rauch, Schnaps und Müll, die Bettlaken waren voller Schweiß- und Wichsflecken, und auch an zerbrochenen Flaschen und hektisch umherwuselnden Ratten bestand kein Mangel. Dennoch zahlten sie den gleichen Preis, wie sie ihn noch vor einer Woche für ein 4-Sterne Hotel gezahlt hätten. Aber Meckern half nichts, und so richteten sie sich wohl oder übel, so gut es ging, in dem Schuppen ein. ~o~ Gera, dem man seine erst kürzlich erlebte historische Erfahrung genau ansah, legte sich in Klamotten auf das linke der beiden stinkenden Betten, während Jonathan gerade seinen Anzug vorsichtig auf einen fast zerbrochenen Bügel hängte. „Was für eine Bruchbude!“ sagte Gera. „Hier sieht es schlimmer aus als in der Muschi von Bianca.“ Jonathan sah ihn mehr müde als verärgert an. Ein bisschen wie eine Mutter, die schon fast jede Hoffnung aufgegeben hat, ihr verzogenes Kind von von einer Zukunft als Schwerverbrecher abbringen zu können. Oder einer als ungehobeltem Bullen. „Warum machen Sie sich das Leben selbst so schwer?“ „Was meinen Sie?“ fragte Gera unschuldig. Aber da war ein Zittern in seiner Stimme, das vorher noch nicht dort gewesen war. Etwas hatte ihn verändert. Sicher lag es größtenteils an der grauenhaften Illusion, die Davox ihn hatte durchleben lassen. Aber Jonathan glaubte nicht, dass das der einzige Grund war. „Sie wissen ganz genau, was ich meine. Sie tun alles, um alle Menschen in ihrer Umgebung gegen sich aufzubringen, und geben nicht eher Ruhe, bis jeder sie hasst.“ Jonathan sah Gera an, dass er einen flotten Spruch auf den Lippen hatte. Aber statt ihn zu äußern, seufzte er nur. „Hassen Sie mich?“ fragte er stattdessen. Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich sollte es vielleicht. Aber dafür verstehe ich sie zu gut. Sie sind ein riesiges Arschloch, ein Egoist, ein Narzisst und wahrscheinlich nur einen halben Schritt vom Soziopathen und Psychopathen entfernt, aber … aber Sie waren nicht immer so.“ Er sagte das ganz sachlich und ohne jede Anklage. Und überraschenderweise nahm Gera seine Analyse auch ohne jede Wut auf. „Da irren Sie sich. Ich war immer so. Ich war keiner, der in der Schule gemobbt wurde und der sich deshalb an der Welt rächen will. Ich war derjenige, der andere gemobbt hat. Und es hat sich immer verdammt gut angefühlt, sie im Staub liegen oder weinend davonrennen zu sehen.“ Gera lächelte fies, aber nun war eindeutig auch Traurigkeit in seinen Augen. Seine Stimme klang bitter ,als er weitersprach. „Gewalt führt zu Macht. Angst führt zu Macht. Aber diese Macht hat einen gewaltigen Preis. Und dabei rede ich nicht von Reue, sondern von Zynismus. Dem Zynismus, der entsteht, wenn man sieht, dass all die Leute, die man früher fertiggemacht hat, sich verlieben, echte Freundschaften aufbauen, visionäre Dinge leisten, und man selbst noch immer nichts anders kann als unterdrücken, einschüchtern und manipulieren. Wirkliche Gefühle sind da nicht drin. Warum sonst, meinen Sie, verkehre ich mit Toten? Man hat Macht, aber kann sie nicht genießen, weil man überhaupt nichts mehr genießen kann, und kann sich irgendwann nur noch dadurch helfen, über all die Dinge zu lachen, all die Dinge lächerlich zu machen, die man selbst nicht haben kann. Und natürlich dadurch andere noch mehr zu unterdrücken und noch mehr zu manipulieren. Man ist wie ein Kind, das anderen die Sandburgen zertritt oder sie zwingt, sie umzubauen, das aber selbst rein gar nichts erschaffen kann.“ Jonathan machte ein durchweg verblüfftes Gesicht. Er hätte bei Gera niemals mit einem solchen Maß an Selbstreflexion gerechnet. „Aber wenn Sie doch wissen, was bei ihnen falsch läuft, warum ändern sie es dann nicht?“ Gera lachte humorlos. „Das habe ich ihnen doch erklärt: Zynismus. Zynismus ist wie ein Geschwür. Erst verursacht er keine Beschwerden, aber irgendwann wird er bösartig, bildet Metastasen und zerfrisst langsam alles, was ihnen am Leben Freude bereiten könnte. Ich würde die Dinge gerne ändern. Aber ein Alkoholiker wacht auch jeden Morgen mit dem Vorsatz auf, nie wieder zu trinken, und torkelt letztlich doch besoffen ins Bett.“ „Ein Alkoholiker kann einen Entzug machen. Und jemand mit psychischen Problemen eine Therapie.“ warf Jonathan ein. Gera lächelte schief. „Für mich gibt es keine Therapie, Doktor. Nur irgendwann den guten, alten Sensenmann.“ Dann schloss er die Augen und fing nach wenigen Augenblicken an zu schnarchen. Jonathan betrachtete ihn dabei noch eine Weile lang nachdenklich, und der Biologe in ihm kam dabei zu der Auffassung, dass er es hier mit einem ganz besonderen Exemplar zu tun hatte. Irgendwann schlief auch er tief und fest ein. ~o~ „Eigentlich möchte ich duschen.“ sagte Davox, der an seinem seit Tagen durchgeschwitzten T-Shirt roch, während er neben Hexe auf dem Bett saß. Hexe zog ihn zu sich heran und presste ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Warum tust du es dann nicht?“ Er zog sein T-Shirt hoch und brachte so das schlagende Herz zum Vorschein, dass darunter unverdeckt schlug. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das den anderen Gästen besonders gefallen würde. Von der Wunde in meinem Arm ganz zu schweigen.“ An Hexes Ausdruck sah er, dass es ihr auch nicht besonders gefiel. Trotz aller Liebe. „Du kannst es doch mit einer Illusion verbergen.“ schlug sie vor. „Das könnte ich.“ sagte Davox, während er sein Shirt wieder herunterzog. „Aber ich will es nicht.“ „Warum nicht?“ fragte Hexe verwirrt. „Weil ich diese Kräfte nur im Notfall einsetze. Je öfter ich sie benutze, umso lauter wird die Stimme, die von mir verlangt, mir noch mehr Fleisch von den Knochen zu reißen. Und ich will nicht, dass sie gewinnt. Schon jetzt bleibt mir nur so wenig Haut, mit der ich deinen Körper noch spüren kann.“ Von den anderen Stimmen, die er seit kurzem ebenfalls hörte, sprach er nicht. Den Stimmen, die vorschlugen, all diese Feinde des Knochens, die er seine Freunde nannte, zu vernichten und in den Staub zu treten. „Ich verstehe.“ sagte sie und wirkte plötzlich zerknirscht. „Auch wenn ich mich frage, warum du meinen Körper überhaupt spüren willst. Besonders knackig ist er ja nun nicht mehr.“ Davox konnte es nicht ertragen, Hexe so niedergeschlagen zu sehen. „So ein Unsinn. Soll ich dir zeigen, wie knackig ich dich finde.“ sagte er lasziv, zog ihr dann einfach das T-Shirt über den Kopf und drückte sie sanft aufs Bett, während er den Verschluss ihres BHs löste. „Hey!“ protestierte sie, lächelte aber dabei. „Das ist Leichenschändung.“ Davox grinste breit, während er seinerseits sein T-Shirt ein weiteres Mal auszog. Sein Herz schlug wie wild, wie auch Hexe genau sehen konnte. „Da könntest du recht haben.“ Ein paar Momente später waren Knochen, Prophezeiungen, Magie und dreckige Hotelzimmer vergessen. ~o~ Bianca saß still auf einem der beiden wackligen Stühle, die zu den wenigen Möbeln in ihrem Zimmer gehörten. Sie hatte sich eine Dose Cola und einen pappigen Schokoriegel aus dem Münzautomaten im Flur gezogen und stopfte beides lustlos in sich herein. Auf das Verfallsdatum hatte sie lieber gar nicht erst geschaut. Immerhin wurde so ein Zuckerzeug ja auch nicht so schnell schlecht. Und selbst wenn es so wäre: Sie musste es so oder so konsumieren. Denn das war es doch, was diese Frau – Mara – gesagt hatte: Nur wenn Sie aß, würde sich die Verwandlung hinauszögern. Sie horchte in sich hinein. Aber auch wenn sie nach wie vor den ekelhaften Frosch in ihrem Hals wahrnahm, der umso abscheulicher war, wo sie nun wusste, was er bedeutete, konnte sie keine weitere Veränderung spüren. Leider musste das aber auch nichts bedeuten. Wäre Mike nur hier. Ihr Bruder wüsste zwar sicher auch nicht, was in so einer Situation zu tun wäre – er hatte mehr von Musiktheorie und Poesie als von parawissenschaftlicher Medizin verstanden –, aber sie hätte sich mit ihm an ihrer Seite wenigstens nicht so allein gefühlt. Klar, sie hatte die Einsamkeit bewusst gewählt, und auch wenn Hexe sicher lieber mit Davox rummachte, so hätte ihre Freundin sie bestimmt nicht im Stich gelassen. Aber Bianca wollte sich nicht zwischen die beiden drängen. Das letzte, was sie jetzt sein wollte, war das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Apropos Gesellschaft. Es gab noch eine andere Möglichkeit, die Verwandlung zu verlangsamen. Das hatte ihr Mara sehr deutlich gemacht. Es war eine Möglichkeit, die ihr nicht besonders gefiel. Und genau diese Möglichkeit hatte sie bereits dazu geführt, eine Website aufzurufen, auf der junge Männer sexuelle Dienstleistungen an verzweifelte Frauen verkauften. Man könnte auch „Callboy“ dazu sagen. Allein bei der Vorstellung, für Sex zu bezahlen, verging Bianca beinah jegliche – ohnehin nur schwach vorhandene – Lust. Aber hatte sie wirklich eine Wahl? Und hatte sie die nötige Zeit, einen Kerl zu finden und zu verführen, der ihr gefiel? Dann aber dachte sie an Martin und Professor Arnold, die wie lebende Pflanzen im Nebenzimmer rumstanden und in rostige Eimer pinkelten. Sollte das ihre Zukunft sein? Sie wählte die Nummer auf dem Display. ~o~ Nicht mal eine Stunde später klopfte es an Biancas Tür. Anscheinend konnte der Typ es kaum erwarten loszulegen, was überraschend war, wenn man darüber nachdachte, dass er davon ausgehen musste, mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit eine alternde, frustrierte Hausfrau auf der anderen Seite der Tür zu erblicken. Er würde ganz sicher positiv überrascht sein. Dennoch konnte Bianca ihr mulmiges Bauchgefühl nicht verdrängen. Klar, viele Kerle taten so etwas ständig und das noch unter weit zweifelhafteren Bedingungen, aber auch wenn Bianca nie der romantische Typ gewesen war, so besaß sie doch dennoch ihre Würde. Aber die Würde war anscheinend das erste, was dieser verdammte Knochenwurm in ihrem Inneren mit Genuss verspeiste. Es klopfte erneut. Und Bianca öffnete. Auf dem Flur stand allerdings nicht der schwarzhaarige, muskulöse Typ mit den Grübchen, den sie sich bestellt hatte, sondern eine blonde Frau, deren halbes Gesicht bis auf die Knochen fehlte und deren andere Gesichtshälfte fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt war. Trotzdem erkannte sie sie ohne jeden Zweifel. Es war Divaxa. Devons Dienerin, von der sie eigentlich gedacht hatte, dass sie Hexes Feuerzauber zum Opfer gefallen wäre. Ganz offensichtlich stimmte das nicht. „Hallo Bianca.“ begrüßte Divaxa sie. Da sie fast keine Lippen mehr besaß, klang es nuschelnd und undeutlich. „Danke für den süßen Typen. Ich habe ihn mir gleich mal unter den Nagel gerissen.“ Erst jetzt erkannte Bianca, dass hinter Divaxa tatsächlich ihr bestellter Callboy stand. Er war totenbleich, seine Augen waren leer, und eine kleine weiße Zungenspitze schaute zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Sie hatte ihn zu einem Knochenzombie gemacht. Davon abgesehen sah er aber noch recht gut aus. „Du solltest ein totes Stück Kohle sein!“ schrie Bianca sie an. Divaxa zog ihre verkohlte, halbe Lippe zu einem verunglückten Lächeln hoch. „In mir steckt mehr, als man vermuten könnte. Und in dir auch, oder? Ich rieche eindeutig eine Knochenlarve in dir.“ „Bald wirst du gar nichts mehr riechen.“ sagte Bianca und eine unheilige Wut stieg in ihr auf. Weniger auf die monströse Frau, die sie eh kaum kannte und die sie nur auf einer abstrakten Ebene verabscheute, sondern vielmehr auf das ganze beschissene Universum, das ihr Leben immer weiter in den Abgrund drückte. Schneller als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte, zog sie die kleine Pistole aus ihrer Hosentasche und drückte sie direkt auf Divaxas blanken Schädel. „Stirb, du hässliche Knusperfotze.“ Sie drückte ab. Ein Schuss hallte durch das Motel. ~o~ „Jetzt möchte ich erst recht duschen.“ sagte Davox, während er glücklich in ihren Armen lag. „Fandest du es so eklig, mit mir zu schlafen?“ fragte Hexe mit gespielter Wut. „Brich mir nicht das Herz, sonst breche ich deins.“ Sie unterstrich ihre Worte dadurch, dass sie ihre Hand wenige Zentimeter über Davox‘ offener Brust schweben ließ. „Ha. Ha.“ sagte er. „Du weist genau, was ich meine.“ „Natürlich weiß ich das, du humorloser Idiot.“ sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, wobei ihn ihre dichten, roten Locken mit den vereinzelten grauen Strähnen sanft kitzelten. „Ich liebe dich.“ fügte sie hinzu. „Ich dich auch.“ sagte Davox zwar aufrichtig, aber etwas abwesend, da ihm gerade noch andere Dinge durch den Kopf gingen. Dunklere Dinge. Sie sahen einander an und mit einem Mal erkannte jeder den leisen Zweifel in den Augen seines Gegenübers. „Wirst du mich wirklich verraten? Könntest du das ernsthaft tun?“ frage Hexe, die noch nie viel davon gehalten hatte, Probleme unausgesprochen zu lassen. Davox schüttelte heftig den Kopf und setzte zu einer Antwort an, als plötzlich ein lauter Schuss vom Flur aus ertönte. ~o~ Martin und Arnold standen wie Statuen in ihrem Zimmer und waren in ihren eigenen Gedanken gefangen. Zwar konnten sie als Teil desselben Kollektivs auf eine äußerst rudimentäre Art miteinander kommunizieren, aber ohne die Hilfe von Davox oder einem anderen Weisen des Gebeins konnten sie keine komplexeren Gedanken austauschen. Und Davox war mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, wie sie beide deutlich hörten. Auch fanden beide es etwas entwürdigend, dass man ihnen jeweils einen Putzeimer zwischen die Beine gestellt hatte, um den Boden vor ihrem Urin zu schützen. Auf der anderen Seite war ohnehin nicht viel von ihrer Würde übrig. Von diesen Gemeinsamkeiten abgesehen, waren ihre Gedanken so unterschiedlich wie eh und je. Martin träumte sich in das Leben hinein, das er hätte haben können, wenn die Dinge anders gelaufen wären, während Professor Arnold Wingert die Erinnerungen an seine Forschungsergebnisse durchforstete in der Hoffnung, etwas zu finden, das ihm seinen Traum eines unsterblichen Forscherlebens näherbringen könnte. Doch auch wenn die Beiden tief in ihre Gedanken versunken waren: Als sie von draußen einen Schuss hörten, setzten sie sich sofort in Bewegung. ~o~ Hexe, Davox, Martin und Professor Wingert stürmten beinah gleichzeitg auf den Flur, während Gera und Jonathan noch tief und fest schliefen. In dem breiten, schwach beleuchteten Flur sahen sie drei Knochenzombies – alles Männer, einer davon sehr muskulös – Devons Dienerin Divaxa, die ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht trug und Bianca, die zitternd ihre Waffe in den Händen hielt, mit der sie nicht etwa auf Divaxa, sondern auf ihre Gefährten zielte. „Bianca! Was tust du da?“ fragte Hexe erschüttert. Bianca antwortete nicht, sondern stand nur stumm und zitternd da. „Sie tut gar nichts. Außer sich sinnlos zu wehren. Eure Freundin trägt die Saat des Knochens in sich. Und deshalb kann ich sie auch kontrollieren. Sie ist nicht mehr als ein Stück dienendes Fleisch, selbst wenn man es ihr noch nicht ansieht.“ Kurz darauf drückte Bianca zweimal ab. Der erste Schuss traf Martin ins Bein, der sich zusammen mit Professor Wingert in die Schussbahn geworfen hatte, aber der zweite traf Hexe direkt in die rechte Schulter. Hexe schrie auf. Biancas Augen flehten still um Vergebung. „Davox. Tu etwas!“ schrie Hexe. „Ich kann nicht. Sie ist zu stark. Wenn ich die Kontrolle über Bianca übernehme, verlieren wir Arnold und Martin.“ Divaxa grinste noch breiter. Sie schickte ihre Knochenzombies auf die angeschlagene Gruppe zu, wo sie direkt von Martin und Arnold empfangen wurden. Ein wildes Getümmel aus Knochenzungen und bloßen Fäusten entwickelte sich, in dem Divaxas Diener – schon allein wegen des muskulösen Callboys in ihren Reihen – schnell die Oberhand gewannen. Arnold hingegen war alt und langsam, was sich auch noch im Untot bemerkbar machte, und Martin wurde durch das Loch in seinem Bein behindert. Hexe kramte nach dem Rattenschädel in ihrer Hosentasche, hatte aber ihrerseits mit dem Schmerz in ihrer Schulter zu kämpfen. Divaxa nahm währenddessen ein langes, verziertes Knochenmesser aus ihrer Tasche und bewegte sich auf Davox zu, der alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatte, zu verhindern, dass Divaxa auch noch die Kontrolle über seinen Bruder und den Professor erlangte. Bianca gab einen weiteren Schuss ab, der haarscharf an Hexe vorbeiflog. Genau in diesem Moment ging eine weitere Tür auf und Gera und Jonathan stürmten heraus. Beide erfassten die Situation sehr schnell. Aber während Jonathan einen sehr schlecht gezielt Schuss abgab, der harmlos in die Wand einschlug, traf Gera genau in Divaxas Bauch. Devons Dienerin stöhnte auf und ließ das Knochenmesser fallen, mit dem sie Davox bereits sehr nah gekommen war. Endlich fand Hexe den Schädel in ihrer Tasche, spürte seine raue Struktur in ihren verbrannten Händen und die Erinnerung an die einstige Lebenskraft des Tieres in ihrem Geist. Da sie beim letzten Mal keinen endgültigen Erfolg gehabt hatte, versuchte sie etwas anderes. Sie dachte an Leere. An die Abwesenheit jeder Bewegung, selbst auf der atomaren Ebene. Sie dachte an grenzenlose, absolute Kälte und sandte diese Energie gegen Divaxa. Deren Bewegungen wurden langsamer, und ihre Haut nahm einen hellblauen Ton an, aber sie schaffte es dennoch, sich nach ihrem Messer zu bücken und es aufzuheben. Ihre Augen blickten voller Hass auf Davox. Gera wollte einen weiteren Schuss auf Divaxa abfeuern, als Bianca erneut den Abzug betätigte und ihn mit ihrer Kugel in den Oberarm traf. „Verdammte Drecksschlampe!“ schrie er heraus und ließ kraftlos seine Waffe auf den Boden sinken, während er sich mit der anderen Hand die Wunde hielt. Hexe gab alles, schaffte es aber anscheinend nicht, genügend Kälte zu sammeln, auch wenn der Rattenschädel in ihrer Hand sich zunehmend in weißen Staub auflöste. Divaxa führte ihr Messer an Davox' Hals. Langsam, aber zielsicher. Das Knochenmesser sah scharf aus. Scharf genug, um Muskeln zu durchtrennen. Scharf genug, um selbst Knochen zu durchtrennen. In diesem Moment huschte eine kleine Ratte zwischen Hexes Beinen vorbei und sie zögerte nicht lange. Schneller als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte, packte sie den kleinen Körper und drehte dem panischen Tier, ohne lang zu überlegen, den Hals um. Ein kurzes Quieken und ein trockenes Knacken erklang. Dann Stille. Hexe spürte, wie sie von neuer Energie durchströmt wurde, und lenkte diese zusätzliche Energie gegen Divaxa. Endlich zeigte es Wirkung. Divaxas Messer war nur wenige Millimeter von Davox' Hals entfernt, als ihre verbliebene Haut buchstäblich gefror und sie in eine hässliche, knochige Eisstatue verwandelte. Dann geschahen drei Dinge. Gera, der seine Waffe aufgehoben hatte, schoss mitten in Divaxas Brust, deren Körper daraufhin in tausende kleiner Eissplitter zerbarst. Bianca wurde augenblicklich von ihrer Kontrolle befreit. Und Martins Knochenzunge wurde von der Faust des Callboys direkt in ihrer Mitte zerbrochen, der einen letzten Befehl seiner zersplitterten Herrin ausführte. Weißer Knochenstaub segelte auf den Boden wie staubiger Regen. Die unheilige Magie, die er nie gewollt und die ihn dennoch am Leben erhalten hatte, verschwand kurz danach aus dem Körper des gebeutelten, untoten jungen Mannes und er fiel wie ein nasser Sack auf den schmutzigen Teppichboden. Martin, der einzige Bruder von Davox, den man einstmals Timo genannt hatte, war tot. Diesmal endgültig. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang